lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lostpedia-Interview:Damon Lindelof
---- thumb|right|Darlton Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof sind ausführende Produzenten und Autoren von Lost. Damon Lindelof ist einer der Erfinder der Serie. Die folgenden Fragen wurden von Mitgliedern des Lostpedia Forums sowie der Lostpedia gestellt. ---- Das Interview wurde von am Freitag, 17. April 2009, telefonisch geführt. ---- Folgendes ist eine mit der Hilfe von Kadaj erstellte, wörtliche Mitschrift. Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von , und Setarkos ---- Carlton Cuse: Ich bin Carlton, der mit der ein wenig tieferen Stimme. TheAma1/Alex: (lacht) Hey Carlton! Damon Lindelof: Und ich bin Damon, der andere, mit der sehr nasalen Stimme. Alex: Und ich bin Alex. Damon: Hervorragend. Alex: Ok, also ich weiß, dass ihr in Kommentaren von DVD's und dergleichen schon mehrmals Lostpedia erwähnt habt. Deshalb haben wir uns gefragt, wie eure Beziehung zu der Website ist. Kennt ihr sie nur aufgrund des guten Rufs oder beschäftigt ihr euch irgendwie damit? Damon: Wissen Sie, offenkundig eine der Fragen, die Carlton und ich sehr oft gestellt bekommen ist: „Gibt es eine Lost-Bibel, die alle Details der Serie enthält? Oder gibt es eine Datenbank?“, und unsere Antwort ist: „Ja, wir haben diesen Typen, Gregg Nations, der alle Informationen aufbewahrt“, aber es gibt auch eine Website, die wie Wikipedia ist, die sozusagen von Fans zusammengetragen wurde, die jedes kleine Detail der Serie enthält. Sie haben dennoch nur Einzelteile, aber sie sind auch... wissen Sie, was Gregg von dem was Lostpedia tut unterscheidet, ist das Lostpedia spekulativ ist. Dabei ist zu sagen, dass es etwas vermuten muss, da es nicht von uns betrieben wird. Also ich denke, dass manchmal Lostpedia als irgendwie zur Serie gehörend wahrgenommen wird anstatt als eigenständige Community von Fans. Und wir finden, dass wir selbst diese zwei Dinge voneinander trennen müssen. Aber das soll gesagt sein, als wir die Seite besucht hatten,waren wir unglaublich beeindruckt von dem Grad der Details. Es gibt Situationen in denen wir uns fragen: „Wie war der Vorname von Juliets Ehemann?“, und wenn Gregg nicht in seinem Büro sitzt, suchen wir die Antwort auf Lostpedia. Alex: Toll. Habt ihr jemals Fanseiten benutzt um zu beurteilen wie gut Fans verschiedene Antworten zur Serie interpretieren? ''' '''Carlton: Bei uns arbeiten ein paar Jungs, deren Aufgabe es ist, Auslese zu betreiben. Sie durchstöbern nach Ausstrahlung der jeweiligen Episode einen großen Teil der Fan-Seiten. Ich und Damon erhalten dann sozusagen die Kurzfassung oder Zusammenfassung dessen, was Leute zu der Episode sagen. Das passt ziemlich gut, da wir zum Ersten schon mit der Serie ausgelastet sind, als dass wir Zeit hätten, alle Internetseiten durchzuforsten. Und zum Zweiten wissen wir so was die Leute interessiert und das bringt uns dazu das zumachen was wir machen. Manchmal puzzeln sich die Fans etwas zusammen. Manche Leute denken sich Beispiele aus, wissen Sie, wir sind uns bewusst, dass es viele Hardcore-Fans gibt, die sich schon zusammengereimt haben, dass Marvin Candle oder Pierre Chang, Miles Vater war. Eine von den Fragen, von den Fan-Sites durchdrungen sind, ist: ,, Warum ist Sun nicht mit Hurley, Jack, Kate und Sayid vom Flugzeug verschwunden?'' Du weißt, dass die Leute ihren Kopf benutzen und das ist sehr hilfreich für unsere Arbeit. Alex: Habt ihr jemals eine Theorie gesehen, die der Lösung von irgendwelchen großen Geheimnissen nahe kam? Wie das Rauch-Monster oder Jacob? Damon: Wissen Sie, die Antwort ist nicht wirklich..weil manchmal...zum Beispiel vor ein oder zwei Jahren, ich glaube ungefähr um die Zeit als Eko gestorben ist, gab es gängige Theorien darüber, dass die Funktion des Rauch-Monsters eine Art Richter wäre. Grundsätzlich nehme es dir deine Gedanken, arbeite dein Leben auf und entscheide ob du es Wert bis zu leben oder nicht, und das ist zweifellos, irgendwie, eine seiner Funktionen. In der Serie sind wir jetzt näher darauf eingegangen, aber die Zuschauer wissen einfach noch nicht genug um eine fundierte Vermutung darüber anzustellen, wo das alles hinführen wird. Ihr werdet am Ende der fünften Staffel einiges erfahren, und wahrscheinlich werdet ihr ein viel besseres Gespür dafür bekommen, was das Finale der Serie sein könnte, aber wir mussten noch viele Informationen für uns behalten, damit die Zuschauer nicht alles zu früh erfahren oder es alle Antworten schon in der vorletzten Staffel der Serie gibt. Wenn man bedenkt, mit welchem Wissen die Zuschauer arbeiten müssen, waren sie sehr einfallsreich, aber es gibt einige Hinweise, die wir ihnen noch nicht gegeben haben, und ohne die man nicht darauf kommen kann, wie die Serie wirklich endet, sodass es noch keine Möglichkeit gibt, dass sie wirklich, weißt du, wirklich... Alex: ...ich verstehe... Damon: ...du hast es. Ja. Alex: Bevor eine Episode ausgestrahlt wird, habt ihr normalerweise eine ungefähre Idee davon, wie die Reaktionen des Publikums aussehen werden? Oder seid ihr jemals überrascht worden, was eine Reaktion auf eine der Episoden betraf? Carlton: Uh, ja, ich wollte es nicht so gewaltig sagen, aber ich würde sagen, dass manchmal die Episoden die Damon und ich mögen nicht unbedingt den Fans gefallen, aber in der Regel ist es so. Weißt du, wir arbeiten wirklich sehr intensiv an den Episoden, und mögen einige mehr als andere, aber, weißt du, manchmal halten wir eine Episode nur für Durchschnitt, die den Fans wirklich gut gefällt, und umgekehrt. Es gibt manchmal einen kleinen Unterschied zwischen unserer Wahrnehmung und der Wahrnehmung der Zuschauer, aber in den meisten Fällen stimmen wir überein. Zum Beispiel haben wir schon beschlossen, Nikki und Paolo aus der Serie zu schreiben, bevor die Zuschauer ihre Episoden überhaupt gesehen haben. So war die negative Reaktion der Zuschauer eine Bestätigung dafür, dass wir uns richtig entschieden haben, aber die Entscheidung wurde schon vorher getroffen. Alex: Apropos Paulo und Nikki... Seit ein paar Jahren mach ihr ja nun schon Witze über eine siebente "Zombie-Staffel" . Werden wir mit der DVD Box zur sechten Staffel auch irgendwie eine extra Zombie-Episode bekommen? Damon: Das ist eine sehr gute Frage! Man kann nie wissen. Alex: Machen wir weiter mit, sagen wir, mehr Show bezogenen Fragen. Bezüglich des besonderen Alternate Reality Game "The Dharma Project" vom letzten Jahr wollten viele Fans wissen, da das Dharma Projet nicht mehr finanziert werden konnte, was die endgültige Enthüllung des Dharma Projects sein sollte? Denn The Lost Experience drehte sich um die Zahlen, und Find 815 um das gefälschte Wrack, also, was sollte die finale Handlung vom Dharma Project sein? Damon: Im Wesentlichen war es die Idee dem Publikum zu zeigen, dass unsere Charaktere Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, Juliet und Sayid in der Dharma Zeit landen werden, und Faraday auch, sorry, und Miles natürlich, also stark anzudeuten, dass unsere Charaktere in der Dharma Zeit auftauchen werden. Das wäre das gewesen, was im Internet Erlebnis passiert wäre. Ich denke manche Leute glauben, dass sie Faradays Stimme bei dem Comic-Con Erlebnis gehört haben. Diese Events gehören schon irgendwie teilweise offiziell zur Show aber eher werbetechnisch als offiziell. Sie sollen den Zuschauern sozusagen einen Vorgeschmack geben, was in der neuen Staffel passieren wird. Alex: Im Wesentlichen also eine Vorahnung was kommen wird? Damon: Richtig, und eindeutig werden unsere Charaktere in der 7. Folge in der Dharma Zeit ankommen, in LaFleur, also, wir wussten, dass wir fast die Hälfte der Staffel mit ihnen in der Dharma Zeit verbringen werden, aber wir wollten den Zuschauern diese Geschichte noch nicht erzählen bevor die 6. Folge ausgestrahlt wurde, also ähm, sorry, LaFleur ist die achte Folge, aber diese gesamte Geschichte hat die Zuschauer im Grunde auf die Dharma Geschichten vorbereitet. Alex: So weiter geht's mit ein paar Reaktionen der Fans. Einige Zuschauer haben etwas bemerkt, das Unstimmigkeiten in Bezug auf die zahlreichen Jeremy Bentham Berichte zu sein scheinen. Besonders mit Walt und Jack. Zum Beispiel, hat es Locke nie wirklich erwähnt oder Jack dafür verurteilt die Insel verlassen zu haben. Beruhen diese Unstimmigkeiten auf Zeitproblemen oder werdet ihr die Bentham Geschichte in Zukunft noch einmal aufgreifen? Carlton: Wissen Sie,Ich denke diese Art von Fragen hassen wir zu beantworten. Wissen Sie, dieses Antworten zu liefern und Interpetationen von diesen Dingen. Ich denke es kommt der Show nicht zu Gute. Wir mögen Bentham als eine Folge, die erklärt was mit Locke passiert, nachdem er in die richtige Welt zurück gekehrt ist und wie er gestorben ist. Ich denke, dass, wissen Sie, wir jetzt wirklich nicht mehr darüber sagen wollen. Alex: Werden wir jemals etwas über die Geschichte der Black Rock erfahren? Damon: Uhh, jetzt sind wir wieder im Territorium der, du weißt...Spoiler. Carlton: Ja. Damon: ...und diese Frage mit ja oder nein zu beantworten... Alles was wir sagen können ist, dass wir nichts ausschließen für das Ende der fünften Staffel und das Ende der Serie. Wir hoffen, dass es sich anfühlt, als ob alles zusammen passt und dass all die Geschichten, die noch lose Fäden sind sich allmälich zusammenzuweben. Also, die Mysterien auf die wir scharf sind, sind die die wichtig für usere Mythologie sind, das zu entscheiden liegt an uns. Wir haben gesagt “Ja, ihr werdet die Statue wieder sehen”, und wir haben das vor LaFleur gesagt. Nun habt ihr die Statue wieder gesehen. Heißt das ihr werdet sie danach nochmal sehen? Das verraten wir nicht, weil wir diese Sachen als Überraschung haben wollen. Alex: Ein Geheimnis, das sagtet ihr in einem Sky One Interview letzten Monat, welches ihr uns nicht zeigen werdet ist Libbys Hintergrundgeschichte, trotzdem habt ihr vor zwei Staffeln gesagt, dass noch ein bedeutendes Puzzlestück von ihrer Geschichte fehlt, nämlich wie sie von Desmond zur Psychiatrie gelangte, und ihr habt hinzugefügt, dass ihr wisst wie die Antwort lautet, ihr müsstet ihre Geschichte in einer Rückblende durch die Augen eines anderen Charakters erzählen. Nun da ihr gesagt habt, dass ihre Geschichte in der Serie beendet ist, könnt ihr uns doch das fehlende Puzzlestück verraten und durch wessen Augen ihr die Geschichte erzählt hättet? Carlton: Ach, wissen Sie, nochmal, das sind Fragen, die wir nicht beantworten werden. Ich denke, was wir mit der Libby Geschichte zeigen wollten ist, das alles für uns abgestuft ist, im Sinne von Wichtigkeit, und, da wir jetzt die letzte Staffel drehen, wird es nicht irgendwie so methodisch sein, Sie wissen schon, hier ist eine Liste von tausend Fragen, die wir beantworten werden. Dabei würde keine unterhaltsame Show rauskommen. Wir konzentrieren uns auf was wir als bedeutungsvolle Fragen ansehen, und auf Mysterien und Beziehungen der Charaktere. Das ist die Geschichte, die wir erzählen wollen. Ich glaube, dass der Bezug zu Libby eher veranschaulichend für die Tatsache ist, dass wir die Tatsache akzeptieren, dass am Ende wahrscheinlich noch Fragen offen sein werden. Du könntest tausend verschiedenen Fans die Frage stellen “Welche Frage wurde dir nicht beantwortet?” und dann gäbe es wahrscheinlich tausend verschiedene Antworten, aber wir konzentrieren uns auf das, was wir als Hauptfragen und Hauptgeschichte der Serie ansehen. Es ist unmöglich jedes lose Ende zusammenzubringen, und wir denken darüber auch nicht nach, ehrlich, Libbys Geschichte hat mit der Haupthandlung der Serie unglaublich wenig zu tun. Für uns liegt der Schwerpunkt der letzten Staffel wirklich auf den Hauptfiguren und auf dem, was allgemein als die wichtigsten Geheimnisse angesehen wird. Alex: Jetzt mal zu einem Thema abseits der Serie. Ich weiß ihr beide seid große Fans der Comics Watchmen. Ich wollte euch fragen: Was haltet ihr von dem Film Watchmen der dieses Jahr in die Kinos kam? Damon: Ich denke, dass ist eine sehr komplizierte Frage. Man kann den Film nicht rein als Film bewerten , da er eine Adaption der Comics ist. Aber ich bin der Ansicht, dass Zack Snyder wenn man bedenkt, dass er Dinge nicht wiederholen wollte sondern den Fans eine literarische Adaption der Comics bieten wollte. Und genau das hat er geschafft, mit enorm großer Hingabe und Fähigkeiten. Aber ich denke für jene unter uns, die der Meinung sind dass man Watchmen schwer in zwei ein halb Stunden zeigen kann, er hat uns gezeigt wie. So sollte man das sehen. Mit der Zeit wird sich denke ich zeigen ob der Film brilliant war oder eher nicht, aber ich kann nur sagen wie fasziniert ich davon war was Zach geschaffen hat. Alex: Gibt es irgendwelche Schauspieler oder Regisseure, die ihr gerne mal in der Serie hättet, ob jetzt nur für eine Folge oder einen Cameo-Auftritt? Carlton: Eigentlich... Es ist ziemlich schwierig für uns... Es wäre kompliziert einen berühmten Schauspieler in Lost zu integrieren, da es etwas von der Wahrhaftigkeit der Lost Welt nehmen würde. In der Tat hatten wir Anfragen von einigen bekannten Schauspieler und haben diese abgelehnt, denn wir hätten das Gefühl, dass die Fans dies nicht gut aufnehmen würden. Wenn sie sagen würden “Oh sieh' mal da ist der und der berühmte Star”, wir denken einfach, dass würde sich nicht richtig anfühlen. Wir suchen Schauspieler und Leute die wirklich in die Welt der Serie passen. Wir waren kurz davor Darren Aronofsky für eine Folge als Regisseur zu gewinnen und das war sehr aufregend für uns. Aber es ist nun mal so, dass Filmregisseure ihren Fokus auf die Entwicklung ihrer Filme haben, was auch der Fall mit Darren war. Seine Verpflichtungen hinderten ihn daran nach Hawai zum Drehort zu kommen. Und nun da die Serie etabliert ist und in die letzte Staffel geht, wäre es weder der richtige Zeitpunkt noch der richtige Platz für solche Experimente. Wir wollen unsere Geschichte zu Ende erzählen, und die Folgen werden größtenteils von Regisseuren überwacht, die mit uns die Serie so erfolgreich gemacht haben, im Besonderen Jack Bender. Wir freuen uns sehr, dass wir auf die Zielgerade zusteuern und werden dies auch mit unseren bisherigen Mitarbeitern machen. Alex: Thema Decknamen: bei der ersten Staffel war das Bagel und bei der zweiten denke ich Challah. Könnte der Deckname der letzten Staffel Matzah sein? Damon: Matzah. Zurück zu den Anfängen. Wer weiß? Wenn man über die finale Szene der Serie Lost spricht, oder einem Staffelfinale, solche Ideen stehen normalerweise für überaschende Wendungen, Überraschungen oder Schocks. Wir wollen nicht andeuten, dass die Serie mit etwas völlig anderme endet, wie einer Schneekugel, jemandem der aus einem Traum erwacht, oder das Auge eines Hundes, du weißt schon, all solche Sachen... Wir werden das finale Jahr ohne einen Decknamen begehen. Wir werden uns absichtlich bei diesem Thema zurückhaltend geben. Wir ließen die Fans letzes Jahr den Decknamen für die finale Szene bestimmen und sie entschieden sich für 'The Fork in the Outlet', wir denken sie haben eine gute Wahl damit getroffen... Alex wir haben wahrscheinlich nur noch Zeit für etwa zwei Fragen. Alex: Ich habe eigentlich nur noch zwei Fragen. Die erste ist über JJ Abrams' Mitarbeit an Staffel sechs. Wird er wieder einige Episoden schreiben? Carlton: JJ hat mit seiner eigenen Film- und Fernsehkarriere sehr viel zu tun, und ich glaube dass er selbst gesagt hat, dass es angemessen ist, dass Damon und ich beenden, was wir mit der Serie gemacht haben. Wir lieben und respektieren JJ, aber wir würden darauf tippen, dass er sich auf seine eigenen Dinge konzentriert. Alex: Irgendwelche Neugigkeiten vom Dark Tower? Damon: Wir konzentrieren und so sehr auf das Ende von Lost, dass es sehr schwer ist, an etwas anderes zu denken. Und das letzte, worüber wir jetzt nachdenken wollen, ist, wie man eine Reihe aus sieben Büchern umsetzt, die von einem Autor geschrieben wurde, den wir beide bewundern und zu dem wir aufsehen und der uns am meisten inspiriert hat, und irgendwas damit zu tun. Es ist einfach so eine große Aufgabe. Wir arbeiten gerade schon an einer großen Aufgabe, deshalb sind wir einfach... Es ist einfach, zu fragen, "Was macht ihr Typen als nächstes?" und dann anzufangen, daran zu arbeiten, aber Carlton und ich wissen beide, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, sich ablenken zu lassen, und an anderen Projekten zu arbeiten. Es wird sehr knifflig, Lost zu einem zufrieden stellenden Ende zu führen, deswegen machen wir im Moment nichts anderes. Alex: Ok gut. Nun ich möchte Ihnen beiden dafür danken, dass sie sich trotz ihres vollen Terminplans die Zeit genommen haben unsere Fragen zu beantworten.ll Damon: Gern geschehn. Carlton: Passt auf euch auf. Alex: Du auch. Carlton: Tschüss.